A Very Educational Lesson
by petrelli heiress
Summary: Piece of random cute Peter/Sylar fluff. Includes tickling and pillows.


**A Very Educational Lesson**

**Author's Note: Piece of random Peter/Sylar fluff. Yeah, I don't know where these keep coming from. I suppose this could be some sort of antidote to the serious fics I've been writing. Hmm, interesting...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Heroes**

**__________________________________________________________________________________**

Peter screamed and hid behind a pillow. Sylar watched him, amusement in his dark eyes. He raised one mocking eyebrow.

"Oh, come on, Peter," he said, trying not to laugh at the admittedly comical picture before him. "I'm not going to hurt you." _Much_, he added silently, grinning.

Peter peered over the pillow, brown eyes wide with terror. "Sylar, please..." he whispered, almost choking on his fear. He clutched the pillow to his chest. "Please...don't..."

Sylar knelt on the bed in front of him and slowly removed the pillow from his rigid grip. Peter immediately scrambled to the head board and tried to call up D.L.'s power but to no avail. Sylar had him trapped.

Amusement sparkling in his dark eyes, Sylar made his way up the bed. He reached a hand up, about to reach Peter's feet. Peter pulled them away, sat on them, pins and needles be damned. "Sylar..." he moaned fearfully, now clutching the head board. "Stop it..."

Sylar placed gentle hands on Peter's knees. "I promise I'll stop," he said, his voice just as gentle as his hands. "Now, come here."

Peter, slightly suspicious, glared at him from his position, almost having climbed up the head board. Eventually as he saw only apologies in Sylar's eyes he slowly pushed himself back down, his feet coming out from under him accidentally.

Sylar pounced, Peter's feet in his hands almost immediately. He commenced tickling them, a self-satisfied smirk plastered across his handsome face.

"No..." Peter shouted, half choking on laughter and fear. He kicked out but Sylar had a firm grip, damn him. "Please, stop...please..." Tears pricked the corners of his eyes, overflowed. He was laughing, crying, moaning, struggling, loving every minute.

Eventually even Sylar became exhausted enough to stop. He collapsed next to an equally breathless Peter. He grinned over at him. "Now that wasn't so bad, was it?"

Peter had by now melted into a pile of mushy goo and so only had enough mental capacity to gasp out, "If you _ever _do anything like that again I will kill you."

Sylar laughed, making him frown. "I mean it," he said. "You will be dead in seconds. Like, charred to the bone dead. Or," he added, getting slightly caught up in thinking of new, interesting ways in which to make him suffer, "I could push a bullet slowly through your chest, get bored and skin you. Yeah, that could work."

"What about stabbing me with a thousand swords, occasionally twisting one in deeper whenever I heal," Sylar offered, grinning.

Peter glared. "You're not taking this at all seriously, are you?"

When Sylar shook his head, Peter opened his mouth to speak only to be silenced by his lover saying quietly, deliciously, "Because I know you enjoyed it as much as I did."

Peter slammed him with a pillow. He raised an eyebrow. "Oh, it's that way, is it? Well, I'll just have to teach you a little lesson." He grabbed his own pillow.

"Ha!" Peter yelled, jumping up, almost falling back down. "I will so kick your ass!"

Sylar aimed the pillow at his knees; making him stumble, fall, right into his lover's lap. "Now," he whispered in Peter's ear. "What was that about kicking my ass?"

Peter shivered deliciously. "I thought you were going to teach me a lesson..."

He grinned. "Oh, I am." He commenced doing so right away, just in case any more distracting ideas entered Peter's head.

Peter liked it when Sylar taught him a lesson. It was always _very _educational.

__________________________________________________________________________________

**Virtual cookies for those who figure out where I got the inspiration for Peter's second new-and-interesting-ways-in-which-to-make-Sylar-suffer. **

**Hope you enjoyed that piece of random cute fluff. **

**Review please. **


End file.
